herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jodie Holmes
Jodie Holmes is the protagonist of Beyond: Two Souls. The narrative of Beyond: Two Souls follows Jodie through 15 (ages 8 – 24) years of her life, dealing with her "gift". As a teen and as an adult, she is voiced and captured by Ellen Page in the English version of the game, and by Debora Magnaghi in the Italian version of the game. As a child, she is voiced and captured by Caroline Wolfson in the English version of the game, and by Benedetta Ponticelli in the Italian version of the game. As the player experiences the game, they will receive more information about the afterlife and discover the true meaning of the entity Aiden, the ghostly presence tethered to Jodie. It is revealed at the end of the game that Aiden is Jodie's twin brother, who was stillborn. Biography Birth Jodie Holmes, a burdened and troubled woman, was born with a strange and unexplained gift, one which she often considers a curse. Her biological parents, Jonathan Nichols and Norah Gray, were both psychically gifted, and their powers were studied by the DPA. When Norah became pregnant, the DPA researchers were excited by the possibility of a child born to two psychics. It was discovered later in her pregnancy that Norah was carrying twins, a child and a little girl. Her biological father, Jonathan Nichols, died before her birth, and her twin brother, Aiden, was stillborn. Immediately after her birth, Jodie was removed from the delivery room, causing her biological mother, Norah Gray, to panic, Norah was given a neuro-acid shortly after, destroying her psychokinetic abilities and leaving her in a comatose state. (NOTE: Canon statements use the term coma, though her eyes are open and she is seen upright in a chair). As a newborn, Jodie is adopted by Philip Holmes and his wife Susan (from whom she got her surname), a couple who had recently lost their infant son. Jodie is never told of her actual parentage, leaving her to believe that Philip and Susan are her biological parents. While Susan is a warm and caring woman, Philip is distant and rather cold to her. Due to their assignment, Philip and Susan enroll Jodie in the on-base school. For the first several years of her life, Jodie is never allowed to leave the base. What sets Jodie apart from other children almost immediately is her strange connection to her "invisible friend", Aiden. Childhood Adulthood Similar Heroes * Jodie is similar to Carrie White from Carrie. Both are psychic girls that are treated as outcasts by the teens they encountered and having biological mothers. The only difference is that while Carrie's mother treats her with contempt, Jodie's mother treats her kindly. * Jodie is similar to Andrew Detmer from Chronicle. Both are psychics that are mostly outcasts in their teens and having a father who treats them with contempt. Gallery Jodie-Cover.jpg Jodie-Artwork.jpg An_8-year_old_Jodie_in_a_lab_test.jpg|Jodie as a child, during "The Experiment". Jodie-learning.jpg 250px-Jodie plaid.jpg Category:Female Category:Anti Hero Category:Lethal Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Brutes Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Twin/Clone Category:Honorable Category:Mentally Ill Category:On & Off Category:Betrayed Category:Military Category:Related to Villain Category:Tragic Category:Provoker Category:Protectors Category:Sympathetic Category:Victims Category:Falsely Accused Category:Special Agents Category:Secret Agents Category:Suicidal Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Spouses Category:Deceased